


Star Treatment

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerina!Jemma, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Street Dancer!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma are dancers from different worlds but a little love and appreciation goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Kuramachakra and Heylittlzeyahtzee :)

Skye leaned back in the audience, blissfully resting her head on the palm of her hand, she was directly in the middle fourth row from the stage. The theatre was completely full, mostly of the high end types with tuxedos and dresses that cost over a thousand dollars. Skye got a few curious looks in her humble evening dress countered by the leather jacket over her bare shoulders, but she was used to that, especially since she came in alone and was seated alone seeing as the person that she wanted to be next to her happened to be on stage. 

It seemed to be taking a while and Skye was getting bored an uncomfortable squeezed in tightly with a bunch of strangers in a dark room. She leaned to the side slightly to get more comfortable and the man next to her, a nervous type with a legendary mustache, shifted clearing his throat. She ignored him and rolled her eyes. 

Finally a quick crescendo of music filled the large oval and lights were aimed at the stage. Skye sat up, interested again and clapped with the rest of the audience. The massive curtain was drawn back to reveal one lone ballerina bent over flatly, the spotlight focused only on her until the music flared and she sprung into life seamlessly, she was very good but Skye was distracted looking in the corners of the stage looking for any movement. The first ballerina owned the stage for several minutes before she suddenly stopped with the music, completely motionless like a glass figurine ripped of life. 

The music began again and before the ballerina could come alive again, six more flew from the back curtain, bolting weightless to their positions. The crowd clapped at the entrance and Skye sat up taller now grinning shamelessly as she watched the ballerina in the middle on the right side. Dainty and elegant, Jemma seemed completely focused but Skye would swear that she saw her glance into the crowd directly at her, at the small shiny pendant on her chest that she wore so that Jemma always knew that Skye was there. 

Jemma, with the rest of the ladies, began to dance softly around the stage, reenacting a fable silently with only their bodies. Jemma wasn’t the main character but she was the most beautiful and the most talented on the stage and Skye was most definitely NOT biased as she watched her girlfriend perform. The story was interesting and the dancing gorgeous, nobody messed up and Skye did enjoy it but she still couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jemma as she danced with the rest, she looked like a bird that had just been set free, deliberate and natural at the same time. They finished in an outstanding climax of music and dance prompting the entire audience to stand and clap in one loud roar, Skye joined them but added her own whooping noises getting more strange looks from the people next to her. The performers all came to the front stage and bowed, Jemma joined them scanning the audience and sending an air kiss at Skye who returned it happily. 

Eventually the theatre emptied as the crown shuffled out the doors, Skye stayed in her seat until most of the people were gone and then stood up, stretching and pulling a her bag out from under the seat. She unzipped it and pulled out a plastic covered bouquet of roses, she pulled the wrapping off and straightened them out before making her way to the back stage area. She went to the room with the slightly worn down star on the front and walked into a large room with many ballerinas bustling about and chatting. Skye shuffled her way around them to a vanity in the corner where Jemma sat alone washing her makeup off. 

“Hey star.”

Jemma looked up and her eyes brightened as she stood and embraced Skye, the rest of the troupe barely noticed anything.

“Hey! What did you think? Was it good? I think I may have messed up at the beginning.”

Skye chuckled, 

“It was amazing, Jem. And you did incredible.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ’Incredible’---”

“You did great, In fact, You did so great that I brought you flowers.”

She handed over the bouquet and Jemma took them, blushing but smiling nonetheless, 

“You always bring me flowers.”

She mumbled through the roses as she buried her face in their scent and looked up, almost admiringly at Skye. Skye leaned down and kissed her forehead, giving her a wink and smirking.

“Exactly.” 

Jemma blushed again, a rosy color that spread from her chest to her face and then to her adorable ears. 

“Well, I’ll be finished here in a sec and then we can go home?”

“Sure, I’ll meet you outside.”

………………………………....................................................................................................

Jemma came out of the theatre in sweatpants and one of Skye’s band T-shirts, swinging a duffle bag over her shoulder and looking around until she spotted Skye. They held hands as they made their way down the street, it was early evening and the sun was just starting to get low on the urban background. They lived a few blocks from the theatre so they rarely needed to drive anywhere. They stopped as they passed a small group of people and someone called out from the other side of the street.

“Hey Skye! Why weren’t you here today.”

Tripp, one of the members in Skye’s street performing groups, made his way through the small crowd till he could see the couple more clearly. 

“I told you, I was at Jemma’s show!”

No one had moved from their perspective sides so they were still yelling over the random cars going by them. 

“Oh, Yeah! Well, why don’t you go a round?! You’re the crowd favorite!”

“No, man, We’re going home! Jemma just got done with the performance!--”

Jemma tugged lightly on Skye’s arm looking up sincerely, 

“ I’m fine, Why don’t you go do a quick show?”

Skye swung their entwined hands as they talked, 

“Aren’t you tired, sweetie?”

“Well, yes but I’ll just find a place to sit. I love watching you dance.”

Skye shrugged and then walked with Jemma across the street where a few people were standing around a stereo. Tripp clapped triumphantly as they came over and Skye rolled her eyes. Jemma went over to a brick fence, Tripp made to help her onto it but her ballerina training made short work of the wall and she curled her knees up under her chin, smirking at Tripp who looked impressed. Skye was kneeling down next to the stereo having a conversations with the guy sitting next to it, he hit a couple buttons and she stood up, facing the small wondering crowd. She stood boldly and tall until the first beat dropped and then she came to life without warning. 

Jemma clapped and smiled joyously as Skye owned her small piece of concrete, the crowd became a little bigger as she captivated any and all onlookers. She her moves were feirce and intense, always seemingly on the verge of breaking out and charging down the street with the energy she created as she stormed the edges of her boundaries in time with every beat. Jemma was mesmerized, never taking her eyes off Skye but in her defense neither did anybody in the crowd. The beat was loud, fast and obtrusive but Skye kept up beautifully, taking control of her surroundings and often adding funny actions making everyone laugh. 

After a while Tripp clapped and jumped gracefully from his seat next to Jemma and joined Skye, immediately adjusting to her speed. They danced incredibly together, often using each other as props in their improvised little story. The crown cheered loudly as they finished with a fast and brilliant move at the final beat of the song, their heads down simultaneously with finality. 

Several people threw little bits of money into the hat at the edge of the performance area and Skye and Tripp gave jumping bows and thanking the crowd. Skye laughed, exchanging quips with Tripp before looking at the short wall behind them only to see that Jemma wasn’t there. She looked around, suddenly worried before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jemma, smiling brightly and holding about five dandelions.

“I didn’t have much time to prepare.”

Skye laughed and pulled Jemma into a hug, taking the small, already wilting flowers and booping the ballerina’s nose with them. Jemma scrunched up her nose and put an arm around Skye. 

“You did amazingly.”

Skye kissed her girlfriend and then the dancers walked home, bumping shoulders and holding their perspective bouquets. It wasn’t always easy being dancers together but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
